Regrettably Shrunk with You
by kay.marie.yay
Summary: I had the first 6 chapters already done, so I'll post those bad boys really fast, and my new chap 7  AU  Ginny and Draco shrink down to a tiny size and have to work together...
1. The Glowing Green Door

Ok, this is a fic I started many years ago, lol, so long ago I no longer remember the account info, the name was kay07, so I had to start another... oh well

I had the first 6 chapters already done, so I'll post those bad boys really fast, and my new chap 7,

I don't own HP, it's JKR's, but the plot is mine...

* * *

"I do believe I would hate you Ronald Weasley if we did not share the same mum!" Ginny fumed as her brother started in on her about her clothes being to tight and her grades slipping and everything else he could think of all because he was in a bad mood.

A bad mood caused by Hermione, he always took it out on her when they fought.

"You know what Ron, this week end if you so much as talk to me or go out of your way to find me I'll hex you into next week!" She practically screamed. And marched out of the common room and unnecessarily slammed the poor portrait shut on her way out, hard.

She barely heard the fairly justice words the fat lady had for her.

Frustrated she decided to go on a walk wherever her feet would take her.

Turning a corner in some hall on the third floor she saw a door and not just any door but, well a green door…

_Why on earth is that door glowing green, I mean this is Hogwarts, but come on_… She thought to herself while looking around to see what other people were doing about it.

But no one seemed to notice, she looked over at Lavender who was walking with two other girls she didn't recognize, they just went past it as if it wasn't there.

It sort of made her mad, _stupid blind prats_, must have been her bad mood…

Come to think of it when had there been a door right beside the broom closet on the third floor. Ginny sure couldn't recall one…

It was Saturday and she had no where important to be so she did what anyone else would have… she started at it. _What was going on?_

When she finally took her eyes away from it she saw that she was standing alone in the hall, so she walked towards it… placing her hand on the door she twisted the handle and it opened to reveal the biggest room she had ever seen.

It looked like a normal classroom just super sized.

Curiosity came over her and she just had to explore. Walking in she saw the normal sized door shut behind her, thought nothing of it, and turned awed gazing at the room.

"Wow" slipped out of her mouth, words just did that and she had no control over it.

Ginny glanced around the room in amazement. She was standing by a fallen quill that had to be at least three times as long as her.

The desk looked about the size of the Whomping Willow and the room had to be no smaller than a quidditch pitch.

It was kind of exciting.

But Ginny was one who didn't like to fell tiny and this room obviously did just that so with a final appreciative look around she turned to exit, but to her horror the door had taken shape with the rest of the room.

"Bloody hell, how am I to get out of here!" again with the things just falling out of her mouth.

She contemplated her dilemma for the longest minute of her life when the door opened and nearly killed her, had it not been for her quick chaser reflects that made her drop to the floor, as the door swiftly grazed the top of her clothes.

She stood up to look at her savior from this eerily huge room. When her mouth dropped at the sight, it was a gigantic form of Malfoy.

"Oh great, him…"

"Merlin, this room is big!" His earsplitting voice boomed out the _impressive_ words.

As he began to walk in he tripped over his enormous shoes, it was probably a hilarious sight had she not been afraid of being smashed to death, she possibly would have laughed, instead of ran for her life (screaming at the top of her lungs) towards the door, unfortunately between his legs.

It was a very peculiar sight seeing as while he fell his body minimized down to the size she was, no longer being on a scale of feet, but instead centimeters.

One shoe had fallen off and he now lay on the floor in front of her, face down whilst his muggle truck sized shoe stayed sandwiched between the door and its frame.

Nervously she crept over to the collapsed 7th year and (not wanting to touch him and with no ten foot poll at hand) poked him with the tip of her shoe to see if he was still alive.

"What the bloody hell," he mumbled confused as he rolled over "where am I?"

"I have no clue but we need to get out of here, come on." Ginny told him, glad that he didn't start in with the name calling and what not. So she reached her hand out to him.

"Who are you?" He glanced around suspiciously, ignoring her hand. "Am I tiny, what did you do to me?"

"What are you talking about?" totally lost, she looked at him as it dawned on her he hit the ground pretty hard and he now might have some memory loss. "Oh Merlin! You have got to be kidding me… stand up!" He didn't seem to be listing so she bent down grabbed his arm and yanked him up.

"You are Malfoy… I mean Draco Malfoy. I hate you, you hate me. You are a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you walked into the room and... well shrunk." She explained all she cared to know about his life to him.

He looked at her like she had just said toe nail, plus pickle juice, minus window, equals two and a half.

"Bloody hell" being a Weasley she had the unlucky inheritance of being, what you would call impatient.

The only thing that came to her mind was to knock some sense into him, so that's what she did next, literally.

She slapped his face a bit harder then necessary and studied it to see if her new tactic had worked.

"Don't ever touch me again you filthy weasel!" the sneer on his face and that statement made it all to clear that a good slapping is what he needed, and another one was what he was getting!

* * *

Love Kay


	2. Hogwarts, A History

I don't own Harry Potter, That's JKR…

* * *

"I just fucking said don't touch me again! Are you as deaf as you are poor, Order of Merlin almighty what the hell is wrong with you weasle!" He spat the harsh words at her, feeling his pocket for his wand.

"I could have just left your stupidness here, passed out, and with no memory. You should be thanking me, ungrateful twit!" she screeched back also feeling around for her wand.

"Where is my wand?" he asked her accusingly, while his eye roamed the room, and he let an aggravated groan out as he found it.

"I don't even know were mine is!" She screamed at him as she looked towards the direction he was staring. It was two huge wands.

He glared at her.

"Who do you think you are yelling like that at me? You brainless weasel!" she hardly saw the sneer on his face as she turned around and started walking towards the door, her little birdie flying up at him over her shoulder.

Looking up ahead she cursed inside wishing that anybody other then _Malfoy_ had been the one to come in here. _No matter_ she thought _as soon as I'm out that door I can just pretend none of this happened!_

"That's right Weasley, just walk away like your spineless brother!" He yelled towards her.

_Oh no that boy did not just go there!_ she did a pivot so fast that it nearly caused her whiplash.

"Excuses me?" she asked looking him up and down in a deadly whisper.

It was amazing he could even hear her as she was now standing at least a foot away, but he did.

"You heard me!" He stated, walking to fill the gap in between them. _What does she think she can intimidate me, she's like a whole foot short then I am, I guess centimeter really…_

Before he could think another thought, she leapt on him, bringing him crashing to the ground.

"What are you…" he was going to say crazy, but her fist had crashed into his mouth. As she lifted her clinched fingers again for another go, he grabbed her upper arms and rolled on top of her. "You are bloody mad!"

"Get off me!"

"Not until you calm down, you fucking loony!" he said with a look on his face that clearly stated what he said.

After a few moments of struggling she let a breath out "OK, I won't hit you again so GET OFF!"

He turned over and sat up facing her with his arms propped up on his knees. He wiped the blood forming at the corner of his lip.

She looked at him, with obviously fake concern and said "Oh dear your lip is bleeding! I'm ever so _sorry._"

"Shut up" He told her as he stood "I'm getting out of here."

She rose too and they walked towards the door together in silence. Ginny gave the no longer glowing green door a dirty look as they approached it. In her mind it was that stupid doors fault for catching here attention in the first place.

She looked down at Malfoy shoeless foot and noticed how much smaller it was compared to the other. _OMG that is hilarious, no wonder he tripped!_

"Malfoy you stuff your shoes!" She said laughing embarrassingly loud. _Maybe that door wasn't so bad._

Draco turned to face her with the tips of his cheek turning pink "I do not!"

"Yes you do! Don't deny it, wow that is the funniest thing I have heard in a long time! That just made my day!" She only just managed to get it out in between giggling.

"Shut your bloody mouth you don't know what you're talking about!" He looked completely embarrassed and pissed. He lifted his hand to wipe the new blood from his lip, as he saw her run ahead of him and jump in his gigantic shoe.

Ginny grabbed the side of the posh leather shoe and lift herself up preparing for an awful smell, but it didn't come, so she ducked down a little and walked until she came face to face with a pair of white socks. She grasped both sides and tugged hard. She slowly pulled it with her towards the opening of the shoe.

"Yeah ok explain this then, Mr. I Don't Stuff My Shoes" She said with a smirk.

"I'm part Veela! It's not my fault ok, so what if my feet are a little smaller…"

"A little, Malfoy! Your feet are as small as mine and I wear a 5 ½!" Ginny cut him off.

"IT'S THE VEELA!" He bellowed out.

"_It's the Veela_" She said in a mocking voice with a twisted smile "Sure whatever you say, but it doesn't matter really because Veela or not I bet you anything you are just as tiny down there." She glanced to his _special _area and as an after thought added "You know that's kind of rude to trick girls like that."

He glared at her; it was apparent to him how little she knew about Veelas. "How much do you want to bet, you stupid bitch?"

Ginny laughed "Are you serious I don't want to see your dick even to win a bet!"

"That surprises me, after all you are considered Gryffindor House Slut." His oh-so-famous-smirk was plastered to his face.

"What are you talking about?" She asked eyeing him like she wasn't sure wither he was lying and like she wasn't sure if she really wanted to find out.

He said "You should hear all the things the guys say about you…._God Ginny was amazing last night… I don't know how she does it but damn… Man you Slytherins are really missing out… Did she bend her back that way for you too…_" he would have kept going if he didn't make eye contact with her eyes on the last statement.

She was on the brink of tears. As much as he hated that it even bugged him in the first place he felt guilty. It was all accurate what he said. Most of the guys talked about her like that. But in all truths he had never believed it. No one really did, but she was so gorgeous and girls just liked having dirt on her (true or not) and guys just liked being able to say they slept with her…

Guilt was not his thing. He never felt guilty when it came to anything other then his mother. And he hated it.

She looked at him for a second then climbed out of the shoe. With out saying anything she exited the room. He shut his eyes and wished for the first time in a long time he would have just shut his mouth, _she does deserve to know though_.

Expecting to regain her 5 foot 1 inch she opened her eyes, what she saw did not please her.

She closed her eyes again and flopped down on her butt, to think, as tears threatened to roll down her pale cheek. 'So I'm a slut am I, why didn't anyone tell me… I think I would know'. The truth was she had only ever had sex with one guys and that was Harry Potter.

Harry and her broke up last year on good terms, still remaining buddies and both agreeing that they loved each other but only as friends, so she knew he wasn't the one spreading nasty rumors about her.

Lost in thought she didn't detect Draco behind her until he spoke. "What the fuck Weasley why are we still little!"

She looked up at him and shook her head "I don't know" He could hear in her voice she was upset and see it on her face…

But of course couldn't stop himself from being the ass he was. He might have had more control had he not been on the edge of a panic attack "Oh get over it, we need to worry about more important things then you being a whore! Bloody hell Weasley we could get killed, no one knows where we are, are wands are still huge, incase you haven't noticed we're in some deep shit!"

"Hogwarts, A History" She mumbled.

"What?" he looked down at her baffled.

"It's a book about Hogwarts, we need it."

"I know what it is Weasley, I'm not dense! Why do we need it" He said sounding offended.

"I thought you said you weren't dense, Malfoy. We need it so we can find out everything we can on this stupid door and the massive room behind it."

"Oh" he said feeling pretty stupid, "but how do we get it?"

* * *

Love Kay


	3. The Library

So Yeah 'member I don't own Harry Potter or anything at Hogwarts or well anything else magical, thats all JKR's

* * *

"First we need to think of where the closest copy is, where on the 3rd floor and I know the library has got to have a copy and that's on the floor right above us…" Ginny wondered out loud.

"Ok then let's go." Draco said walking in the direction of the grand staircase while Ginny flashed him a panicked look.

"Wait a second you suppose we just walk there, Hogwarts is huge even when we aren't only 5 centimeters tall! It could take days, maybe even weeks!" Ginny said scurrying to catch up to him.

"Speak for yourself, I'm at least 6 centimeters" He said indignantly.

"Oh whatever, does it really matter?" she replied hotly.

"Yes it does! Anyway maybe we can try to get someone's attention." He told her.

"Of course, good idea." He eyed her wearily not trusting that to be a complement, but it was.

"Well then…" He looked at her before continuing "let us start walking and if we see someone we'll yell at them or something."

"Yeah Malfoy, you can throw your shoe at them…" She smiled to herself looking at his tiny bare foot.

"Shut up."

They walked for a while in silence and Ginny took the time to look at everything around her and think about how dramatically her life has changed just in the past few minutes.

She looked up and noted how clean Hogwarts was. When she was big it had kind of looked dingy, but close up she realized that it was just the color of everything that made it look that way.

It amazed her to think how much work it would take for the house elves to keep it so. She was starting to grow a new respect for their species. She looked at the gray stone beneath her feet and an idea hit her.

"Malfoy, do you have a house elf?"

"No, well not anymore, your _precious _Potter ruined that." She heard the resentment in his voice and how he spat Harry's sir name out like it disgusted him.

"Oh…" Ginny knew about that but she was hoping he had more.

"Listen" he said turning around to face her "to make this more bearable let's make …" He looked like he was trying to come up with the right word and then slowly stated "…some basic rules."

"Umm, ok, like what?"

But just as she said it three first year Ravenclaws ran by with a chubby one trailing behind.

"Now is our chance!" he told her.

"HEY DOWN HERE!" he yelled

"KID, HEY KID LOOK AT US, HELP! She screamed at the same time.

"HELP, HELP!" they screeched in unison.

The kid looked as though he was running but was only going as fast as if he were speed walking.

"FAT ASS! DOWN HERE!" Ginny glared at Draco after he yelled that.

"You wanker Malfoy, don't call him that!" Draco rolled his eyes at her remark.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not my bloody mother, come on he's almost up to us."

"So, what are we going to do _jump _on him?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Wha… AHHHHH" she didn't have time to finish and instead started screaming, because he yanked her by the arm and throw them both onto the plump Ravenclaw's robes.

Ginny clenched on to the black cloth for dear life, "Draco I'm scared! It feels like a roller coaster I hate them!" she buried her face into the fabric.

He was utterly stunned and all he heard was the first word she had said. _Did she just call me Draco?_

"Guys! wait up" They listened to their rides voice thunder out to the other three boys.

"Just meet us at the library, slow ass!" One shouted back.

_Excellent he's going to our destination_, Draco thought.

It took nearly 15 min to get there because the heavy kid had to take a few breathers. Draco and Ginny decided to get off of his robe at the entrance to the library because apparently the boy didn't want to go see his friend gasping for air as he was now doing.

"Merlin it's about damn time! I can't believe he didn't hear us, I was yelling the whole time!" Draco let out as he stepped off the kid's outfit and glanced at Ginny. "Gin… Weasley are you alright?"

She was hunched over and looked as though she would spew at anytime. He was right.

A nasty noise came from her and with that nasty stuff right on to the poor kid. He didn't know what to do, so he walked back on to the kids robe and gathered her hair up in his left hand and ridiculously patted her back with his right.

"Th…" But before she could finish nasty sounds and nasty liquid came. "Thanks"

And again it happened.

And again…

"Lord you pig how much do you eat!"

And again…

And again…

Finally she stood up and blushed saying "Sorry, I have a weak stomach, can't stand roller coasters and such, you know."

_Roller Coaster? Crazy, what is she talking about._

Some of the puke had got on her robes so she took it off and wiped her face off on a clean part tossing it aside.

"Bloody hell" he slipped, but damn. Her skirt was too short and way too tight, it looked like she out grew it a while ago. Her shirt fit the same way it came up almost to her bellybutton.

"What?" she said tugging her skirt down with one hand and uselessly trying to cover her enormous breast with the other "Don't look at me like that!"

* * *

Love Kay


	4. Three Shelves Back and Five to the Right

Thank you all soooo much, ok on with the story… Oh wait yeah I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that, it's all this masterminds that goes by the name JKR

* * *

"Do you walk around like that in your commons room! Damn, for the first time in my life I'm starting to wish the sorting hat would have misplaced me! Bloody hell, Ginny no wonder the Gryffindorks talk about you like they do!" He let out a very degrading whistle and told her to do a spin for him.

She did not find it very amusing "Go stuff your bloody shoes Malfoy!"

And now they both had an unpleasant look about there face.

"If you refer to my feet one more time, _whore_ I'll hex… well I'll... damn it I need my bloody wand!" his face had gotten more mean as he realized he was still magicless.

"I AM NOT A BLOODY WHORE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs but the tears prickling her eyes made her look less threatening then she was going for.

He looked down at his white sock and shoe feeling almost ashamed of himself, _at least the thing she teases me about is real._

He looked at her delicious body one last time and grudgingly said "Here take my robe"

Ginny took it and wrapped it around her but she frowned at Slytherin symbol. Secretly sticking her nose in it, strictly out of curiosity, of course _That smells like honey and musk, really appealing, er appalling._

"Let's just go get the stupid book, come on." He said it with out looking at her and started walking in the library.

She watched his back for a second and then followed him.

They walked in and over to the closest bookshelf. And Malfoy plopped down beside a red book that Ginny couldn't see the title of.

"Well were do you think it is?" He asked her.

"It's three shelves back and five to the right." she answered off handedly.

"How do you know that?" He glanced at her for the first time since he called her a whore. And wished he hadn't because it kind of looked like she was silently crying and it made his heart fill about 20lbs heaver then it ought to.

She turned her head quickly and tried to act like everything was fine. "Just had detention one night in here for being too loud and that said bookcase I had to rebind, put new cards in, and double check to make sure Madam Pince hadn't missed an ill-treated book." Her voice was casual enough but, for some reason he could hear right through it.

"Ok, look Ginny I feel like an ass-hole and to tell you the truth, I don't think you're anywhere near a slut and all the guys just want you to be, it's pathetic really." Draco wanted to say but alas the true dickhead inside would never let it be, so instead the Malfoy in him came out…

"Will you stop blubbering and get over it. It's not the end of the bloody world! Who cares what people think you do with your spare time. You make me wish I was back in my commons room with Pansy and I can't bloody stand the twit!" At least he didn't say it full heartedly.

"Shut up Malfoy you are so foul! That is your girlfriend and any_freack'n_way if it matters I wish you were there too!"

"Which shelf did you say it was?" he let her get away with that because she had a nasty little way of making him feel very lowly and when she bit off his head it made him feel a little better.

"Just follow me, ok." She still had an attitude going but it was alright with him, at least for now.

They had almost reached the case when they heard Ginny's name being said.

Ginny turned around and Draco looking at the direction the voice came from, crashed into her.

"Don't just stop in midstep!" He scolded her.

"Why don't you learn to watch where you're going!"

Draco opened his mouth to tell her off, when he heard the voice again.

"Well where is she, Dean?" It had been Seamus voice that said her name.

"How should I bloody know were the slut is, God!" Dean replied.

"Bite me head of why don't you. I was just asking, you're the one who 'supposedly' just slept with!"

"And? It's not like I hang around to talk to her, intelligent conversation is what I enjoy. She's not the brightest crayon in the box now is she?"

"Hey guys what's up, who's stupid?" It was a new voice in the conversation.

"Oh, nobody, Harry. Ron" Dean said nodding his head in the massive red heads direction.

"Hey have you guys seen Ginny?"

Seamus smiled at Dean and said "Dean saw her like 20 min ago, didn't you?"

"That's a big fat lie and you know it DEAN MICHEAL THOMAS!" Ginny couldn't contain herself any longer, Draco clamped his hands to his ears and glanced down at the little red faced Weasley. Her voice rang out louder in his ears then the giants' conversation did.

"Do you guys just hear something" Ron asked looking around.

The other guys looked over there shoulders too.

"…Hogwarts, eh kind of creepy, right?" Seamus made a nervous laugh.

"Anyways, Dean how did you see her 20 min ago when Ron and her where just in a fight about well, 20 min ago." He looked at he's mate skeptically, Ginny got the feeling he also knew about the horrid rumors going around about her and didn't like them either.

"Ginny, yell again like that, they heard you!" Draco told her hopefully.

"I can't, it just sort of pushed it's way out of my mouth, I don't have control over it."

Draco glared at her "What do you mean you don't have control over it. That's ludicrous!"

She rolled her eyes and decided to leave her oversized classmates and brother to continue on her search for Hogwarts, A History.

Draco watched her walk away and couldn't make up his mind whether he wanted to hear the guys talk about her or hurry up to the book.

_Well I at least want to hear what Dean's going to say to get himself out of this…_

"We were just… talking, um yeah… she told me about the fight…"_ That was it, what a lame excuse, I hate him,_ Draco told himself.

"Well, I'm going to try and find her, she needs to be studying, count yourself lucky you guys don't have a little sister to keep after all the time." Ron told them with a wave over his back.

Harry glared at the two boys.

"You and I both know that neither of you have ever slept with Ginny. She is a very close friend of mine and if you don't learn to shut your mouths. I swear, I'll shut them for you."

Draco stopped listening after that entirely disappointed. He kind of hoped Saint Potter was going to be a normal teenage boy and aid the rumor instead of ruin it. "Saint Wanker, always so bloody wonderful, I _fucking_ hate him…" he muttered darkly.

Draco walked up to Ginny and she looked at his pissed off face questionably "What?"

"Nothing, did you get the stupid book?"

"Well I was think, we kind of have a problem how are we going to get up to it. It's on the third shelf? And when we manage that how do we get it down?"

Draco glanced up and groaned, "Fucking shit, fuck, fuck, bloody fuck!"

Ginny stared at him "Ok, um are you done?"

* * *

Love Kay

Thank you all so much for reading and I will so not stop writing… Ok and I'll try my hardest to get a chapter up tomorrow, or maybe even tonight, idk


	5. Muggle Shit

I so don't own Harry Potter, that's all JKR's stuff…

* * *

Ginny looked curiously at Draco after she asked if he was done with his little tantrum. She met totally pissed off eyes.

"What in the bloody hell are we supposed to do now?" He asked like it was her fault they were in this predicament.

"I guess we'll just have to climb up there and push it over the edge or something. Why do I have to be the one with all the ideas?" Ginny scuffed.

"Well, they aren't exactly the best ideas, are they?" He muttered looking up at the leaning tower of shelves.

"Merlin's beard, it sure looks like a gay skyscraper." Ginny said glancing up at the rainbow of different sized books piled high above.

"_Merlin's beard_, you sound like a 1st year." Draco said mocking her with a smirk "How do you expect us to climb up there when the smaller books are at least twice as tall as you and I'm talking the smallest books… look at those ones that are like 5 times us?"

Ginny nibbled on her bottom lip thinking. As Draco watched he couldn't help but be a little turned on, after all he had seen what was under those robes of his. "Well if we could get on that small one and just climb up to the taller ones and then pull ourselves onto the next shelve… it's only 3 shelves up, right?"

It was silent for a few moments and then she heard Draco.

"Maybe," Draco started and Ginny turned to listen to him. For the first time he saw nothing in them but interest as to what he had come up with. It gave him a pause. There was no hate, no tears, and no disgust… just the full attention of her cinnamon eyes. He coughed and continued "uh, you could get on my shoulders."

Ginny nodded her head as she thought about it. "Yeah, I guess that's the only thing we can do" she finally said out loud. "Take off that shoe so you don't go tripping all over the place with me on your back."

He gave her a dirty look but did as she said because she didn't make another remark about his special feet, as his mother liked to call them.

She looked up at his shoulders and frowned. Knowing this was going to be totally awkward she just wanted to get it over with, and with as little setbacks as possible. So, with the utmost amount of determination she could muster she shrugged off his baggie robe and locked eyes with him. As if to say I'm ready and no comments about my rock'n bod_mkay_.

He was so not excepting that one. He let out a slow, dying whistle and shook his head to get the naughty thoughts out of his mind. Then he thought about what he was doing.

He was Draco _Bloody _Malfoy, she was a pureblood sexy, sexy witch, and he was most defiantly allowed to think about her in which ever manner he wanted to.

Why, this whole time together had he been walking on eggshells trying to make her feel comfortable? What in the hell was his problem. She is a sexy little thing that he should be trying to take advantages of every single chance he could get, right?

With that fact decided he dropped to his knees smirking up at her. "Just waiting to feel your wonderful thighs draped around my neck." He told her, finally getting back to himself.

"Oh no, not with that look on your face Malfoy! You do remember Pansy, right? You know, your girlfriend." She reminded him rolling her eyes.

He just smirked up at her "What Pansy doesn't know won't hurt her. It's not like you and I are fucking, unless of course you want to." He roamed his eyes over Ginny's body as he finished with "uh I want to do this a little different than you think."

"Oh really?" she asked raising a single eyebrow at the worst boyfriend she'd ever met almost feeling bad for the girl who was obsessed with him.

"Yes, why don't you crawl up the front of me and wrap your legs around the back of my neck… you know for better balance and all." Draco suggested.

Ginny started at that ass hole who goes by the name Draco and almost kicked him in his stupid face.

How dare he talk to her like that, she was a lady!

"Excuse me?" She glared at him.

"I said…" Draco began.

"I know what you said! I just can't believe you, you … you…_Malfoy_" Ginny said think of the worst thing she could call him. Then she bit her lip, calling Draco Malfoy a Malfoy wasn't exactly an insult, was it? Granted, in the Gryffindor common room if you were called a Malfoy you practically ran out of the room crying at such a degrading comment, but this was sort of not the same situation.

He looked at her confused "Yes, very good. I am Malfoy and you are Weasley, but I was pretty sure we already covered this."

"Oh forget it!" She practically yelled walking behind him and placing her butt on his shoulder and letting her legs fall in front of his chest. "Don't you dare drop me."

His manhood a little insulted, he told her "I'm not going to drop you!"

Draco stood up with easy gently grabbing her knees. Then it occurred to him what kind of position she was in and just how much he could take advantage of this particular situation. Smirking one of his hands slithered its way up her thigh and towards the space between his neck and her.

"Stop it right now!" She said squeezing her thighs together and trying to push his hand away.

"That is just turning me on more." He informed her.

"You are such a pervert just take me closer to the book!" she ordered him.

He started to walk that way and when he came up next to it they were still too short.

"Do you think if you leaned against the book you could stand up" he asked her.

"Yes, I probably can… but I don't want to." Her voice was so quiet he could hardly hear her.

"Why not! You have to, how else are we going to get up there?" she noted he was starting to get a little angry with her.

"Shut up, I can't because you are a bloody pervert and… I'mkindawearingathong" She muttered the last part and he didn't understand it.

"What?" he asked knowing he sounded more annoyed by the second.

"I said… I am wearing a thong." she put her hands up to cover her embarrassed face even though he couldn't see it.

"Is that some more muggle shit! I'm tired of you fucking talking about muggle shit, bloody rollencoaster, skyscapies , and now thongs! Did you forget I have no idea what you're talking about?" He was aggravated to the point of no return, she was surprised he hadn't tossed her over his head already, but his grip was getting painfully tight.

Ginny's jaw dropped, yeah sure it was a muggle thing but everyone knew what a thong was. _Unless you've lived a sheltered wizard life, with other sheltered wizards and witches._

"Fine! I'll do it just don't, I mean it, DO NOT look up."

She put her hand up against the book's spine and just to waste a little time and gain some courage read what it was called. Key to Hogwarts Library. _Great, lovely, what help!_ She thought miserable.

She then slowly leaned against it and skimmed up it. "Don't move or I'll fall."

Ginny was surprised how Draco had kept his big mouth shut the whole time she struggled to get on top of the book.

Of course because she had made a big deal about him not looking up he had to.

Once he noticed she was standing he glanced up and for the first time in his life saw a thong.

It was absolutely beautiful.

She had the nicest ass in the world. He watched that thong and what it didn't cover the entire time, mesmerized.

When she was finally up and turned around looking at him, it was apparent to her that he had looked up.

"You jerk, I told you not to look." That was all she said because the truth of the matter was she knew he would.

He smirked up at her and said "I always wondered where your panty line was."

He had a look in his eyes that clearly stated how he felt about her little show but he told her anyways "Why do you even wear clothes, I mean your parents can't afford it anyway, so if they didn't have to by you clothes… maybe they could afford a bag to put over you hideous brothers head. That would be brilliant. You could even make money just walking around butt naked, I'd …" he was going to say pay, but her shoe hit him in the face.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled at her.

"You bloody ass hole, don't talk about me like that, I am a lady!" She screamed at him.

"Yeah, you sure do dress and bloody talk like one don't you." He yelled back glaring.

"I bet you have no friends what so ever, how can anyone put up with you? Pansy is only head over heels with your stupid money." She shot back also throwing her other shoe at his face but he expected it so he swatted it away.

"Now what, you're out of shoes. I prefer you throw your thong next." He smirked "Maybe I'll toss up a galleon."

She looked down at him thinking about spitting on him, but she changed her mind trying to hurt him with words instead "I see you avoided my question, poor Draco Malfoy. Nobody likes you. They only like your money. At least I have real friends who care about me for me."

That bugged him a little but he did have at least one good friend. Although that one friend was secretly obsessed with Ginny he was still his best friend. So he shouted out his name "Blaise Zabini, he is four times any friend you could ever hope to have. You want to know what Saint Potter had to say once you left and your prat brother went looking for you?"

Ginny stared down at him not wanting to know. She just swallowed really hard and started at him.

_Harry wouldn't say anything, would he?_

"He said you were the worst fuck he had ever had, he told Dean that he hoped you learned some new tricks. He said…" Draco was staring right into her face telling her a bold face lie, he was good at lying and he was tired of feeling sorry for the tease up there "he said he was your first and he regrets it, wishes he would have waited until you knew what you were doing."

Ginny just stared at Draco not knowing if she should believe him but not having enough confidence not to.

Draco knew that one stung her by the way she looked completely over taken by misery. Draco did feel bad, but she should know better than to get in a battle of the meanest with a Slytherin.

She licked her lip and held her hand down to him. "Come on, let's get this over with."

He took it and almost pulled her down trying to get up.

"Let's do this on the cover of the book, so you can tuck your feet in between this book and the taller one next to it." She did as he said and with a little struggle he pulled himself up next to her.

They repeated this all the way up to the third shelf in silence.

Once they finally managed to pull themselves up to their destination Ginny turned and smiled at him

"We did it."

She had a wonderful smile, he smirked back at her and repeated "We did it."

They walked the tiny path on the edge looking at the books' spine to see where it was and just when they had got to it someone grabbed it.

Draco without thinking about anything jumped for it. And lucky landed on the person's ropes.

Ginny stared in horror knowing she would have to jump to. Closing her eyes, which probably wasn't the brightest thing to do she leapt off the shelf towards to person.

* * *

Love Kay


	6. Traumatizing Bag of Horror

I said it before and I'll say it again Harry Potter is, sadly JKR's and not mine :(

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes, she did it! She had landed on the persons robes!

She smiled to herself and looked around to see where Draco was, as luck wouldn't have it, he was right below her looking up.

She glanced at his face and saw him smirking. _Stupid prat._

The person they had jumped on was heading towards a table and sat down. Which almost made Ginny fall off but she clung to the black cloth for dear life.

Draco started to slid to the ground. She slowly followed his idea and soon she was standing beside him safely on the ground.

"That was scary." She told him.

"Maybe for you." he said with a wink.

She scowled at him and he just smirked.

Ginny turned around just in time to see the huge hand put Hogwarts, A History in their bag. "Who is that?" she asked aloud.

"Millicent, she is the only Slytherin who lets her nails get that trashy." Draco said with a look of loathing. "She gives us a bad name. Stupid, fat slob, why is she checking that book out anyway?"

"All Slytherins give you guys a bad name." she said glancing at the girls nails, they were rather long but indeed needed a fresh paint of green. "They do look like white trash." she agreed.

Draco looked at Ginny and said, "Now what, you want to get inside her filthy bag? Or give up and be tiny the rest of our lives, having little miniature babies together because the Malfoy line is not going to end with me, small or not."

Ginny rolled her eyes at his all the sudden drama queen attitude and crappy solution.

"Just get in" she told him.

"You really need to stop bossing me around like I'm lower than you. You're the dirt poor blood-traitor." He told her on their walk to the nasty brown bag.

"Shut up, I can boss who ever, when ever, how ever I bloody want." She said sticking her nose in the air.

They had come to the bag that was lying on its side and looked at each other. Maybe Draco's plan wasn't so bad if it could keep them out of this stinky sack. He was apparently thinking along the same lines because the next thing that came out of his mouth was "Absolutely not, I refuse to get in there, it smells like molded cheese and burnt plastic. Just get down and spread your legs. Oh uh welcome to the Malfoy family."

"Stop saying that." She said narrowing her eyes, "and don't be such a baby… you go first." She said looking in the bag appalled.

"Ladies first." He said like the perfect gentlemen he wasn't.

Ginny shot him a crossed look but stepped inside anyways, wishing she still had her shoes on.

Draco didn't follow he just stared at Ginny, looking like he was about to eat something that had come out of the toilet, he put his first foot in.

"You may find this a nice comfortable improvement to your shack of a house, but am not use to this kind of shit." He said once he stepped in and about gagged because of the smell.

"My house smells fantastic, because my mum knows how to cook and she does all throughout the day unlike your mum who constantly looks like she smells something horrible, which is probably her own cooking or maybe it's because her son is such a disappointment." Ginny had crossed the line, it may not have been a very good insult but it had his mother in it.

He stepped up close to her and whispered deadly "If you ever bring my mother up again you'll wish you'd never been born." Now, Draco was not one to mix words, when he said a threat, he followed through with it, but Ginny was never one to pass up on such an open invitation to insult, she just couldn't resist.

Ginny smiled up at him not intimidated in the least.

"Oh really, never been born, huh?" She licked her lips and opened her mouth to say something evil about his mum but the bag they were in was lifted into air causing them both to fall over and tumble to the bottom.

She landed on top of him and out of fear wrapped her entire body around him in a sort of full body hug. He liked it, to say the least even though something squishy had just slammed into his face and rolled off. He also held onto her with his arms.

In Draco's mind this actually could have been pretty sexy, had it not been for that goopy thing that left a trail of slim on his face.

After a few minutes Ginny let go of Draco and looked around. It was too dark to see anything but Draco's ghostly white face.

As the bag swayed back and forth they rocked from side to side, getting as comfortable as they could.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to get sick again" Draco heard her say.

"No, No, No, Not in here, not right beside me, no, you had better not!" he told her.

And she didn't she just kept her head between her legs, breathing.

They came to a stop and heard Millicent's manly voice boom out "Blood-traitor Hater"

"That idiot" Ginny heard Draco say "That was our password four months ago. She is embarrassing."

"Uhh Blood-traitor Hater" The masculine voice rumbled out of Millicent again. "Stupid Draco, always changing our password!"

"What did she say!" Draco yelled in out rage.

"She said stupid Draco, always…" Ginny gladly answered but was rudely cut off.

"Shut your big mouth."

"Oh wait… uh Basilisk" Millicent said hopefully.

"Finally, stupid bitch!" Draco called out.

Ginny just rolled her eyes, _of course that would be their stupid ass password, why the hell not, even though it had nearly killed Hermione, herself, and few other good friends of hers._

"That is the worst password ever." She said to Draco.

"Well, I like it." He told her.

"Did your mommy help you pick it out" She said in a fake sweet voice.

The bag was lifted again and they went flying this time to opposite ends of the bag.

Draco was fuming again he heard her say something about his mother, that little bent!

Ginny was kind of giddy because she had got the last word in.

The bag was dropped to the ground and Ginny and Draco raced to the opening for fresh air.

"That was repulsive" Draco said breathing heavily.

"Yes, very nauseating, sort of like your…" Ginny was going to say mum, but decided not to because of the very scary look he gave her, it was like he read her mind…_creepy_"Sort of like your girlfriend." She finished lamely.

"Speaking of which, I think we should find her and make her notice us, that fat ass Ravenclaw, must have been deaf, Pansy will hear us." He made no attempt at defend his girlfriend because in all truth he didn't care if Ginny thought Pansy was repulsive or nauseating, next to Ginny she kind of was.

"Where would she be? Ginny asked him think this might actually work.

"Probably in her room, it's not far it should only take us about a half an hour to walk there, at the most." Draco told her.

"Sounds good, I need to have a little walk after that traumatizing bag of horror."

They started walking right beside each other.

"So this is the Slytherin Dormitories huh? It's kind of cold and dark in here." Draco looked at Ginny she was right he never really cared before but now that his robe and shoes were gone it was a bit chilly.

"I like it that way." He said defensively.

"Whoa killer, calm down, it's nice. It's… fancy not very homie though, you know what I mean?" Ginny asked.

Draco didn't know what she meant…_homie_, this is exactly how his home was. "No, I don't know what you mean."

"Homie, you know personal, maybe some magazine lying on the ground or pictures of the whole house together at a big party, and cookies laying out for anyone to grab, don't the house elves bring you guys fresh cookies and tea and stuff like that."

He looked at her, the houses were allowed to decorate their common rooms as they pleased, but the Slytherins never did, they liked it the way it was, but fresh cookies did sound good.

"We don't do stuff like that." He told her simply.

"Oh" was all Ginny said.

As they walked Ginny noticed how out of place she was. It felt wrong being here. She peeked over at Draco and frowned he looked like he was home. This is not the sort of place she would want to call home. He walked tall like he owned the place and even compared to the normal sized classmates around him he looked superior. Guess Malfoy's are just raised to think they're the shit. Draco pulled it off well too.

"Why is there no carpet, don't your feet get cold?" She asked.

"Our shoes must be of better quality than yours, because they keep us warm." Draco told her getting agitated because his feet were freezing.

"You always wear shoes?" wow this is so different.

Draco stopped walking and looked at her_… she walked around in her commons room with no shoes on?_

"Of course we always wear our shoes." He told her with a look of distaste.

"Oh, so when we met up with Pansy is she going to try to squash me?" it was totally random, but important. He hadn't even thought of how Pansy would react to her. Draco knew hated Ginny, but she would do whatever Draco told her to because that was how it worked, when you hung around a Malfoy, what they say went.

And Pansy was in love with Draco, he had a power over her… at least that's what he thought…

"No, unless I tell her to, so stop talking about my mother or I will."

Ginny scowled at him. It was cute the way her full lips pouted and her eyes narrowed. On Pansy it was not cute at all. Draco realized he enjoyed looking at Ginny a little too much for comfort, granted she was without a doubt the most attractive girl he'd seen but she was just that… a girl. Something to be played with and tossed aside, not something to dwell on. Unless of course he was going to marry her, which he was not. So why could he not stop staring at her. If he had been staring at her body that would have just been fine and dandy, but no, he was looking dead on into her stunning eyes. This was way too personal for comfort indeed!

"Hello, earth to Malfoy." She said waving her hand in his face.

"Come on the 7th year girls room is right there" he told her.

They came to the door that they easily went under to the other side. As they came out they heard panting.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other oddly. They walked towards the sex sounds and low and be hold they sure found Pansy, right underneath Draco's best pal in the whole wide world, Blaise.

* * *

Love You Know Who – not that one


	7. Pansy Doll

Ok so I don't own anything HP, thats all JKR, and I've forgotten my email and password to the account that had this story, it was like a million yrs ago, but anyways as they say "The show must go on"

* * *

Ginny's eyes flew to Malfoy's face. _OMG_ ran through her mind over and over as she stared at him. It was clear as day that he was in shock. _His beautiful, wait… what… stupid eyes are trying to take it in_.

_So much for Blaise taking the BFF award_, she thought but civilly didn't speak.

Draco heard sex noises and was confused because it looked like his best friend and girl friend were making the sounds. _This isn't right _he told himself and chuckled out loud at the silliness his eyes were showing him.

"Ginny, my eyes are playing tricks on me" denial slid out of his mouth.

She was still staring at him, he was smiling and it didn't quite reach his eyes. His voice seemed like it came from another world. She took a step back, thinking this was what someone looked like right before they snapped and started you know… killing everyone in sight.

"Ginny, what do your eyes see?" He asked in an eerie calm voice, while his eyes stayed on the two doing the nasty.

The fact that he kept calling her Ginny did not help to easy her nerves.

"Well, Draco…" she wasn't exactly sure what to do or say so taking another few steps back she cleared her throat, trying not to be obvious at her discomfort.

Draco laughed again and closed his eyes, upon opening them he muttered something she couldn't hear.

_OMG he is about to go postal_, screamed her mind, _Blaise's giant, slightly cute, ass might be the last thing I see and Pansy's yucky moaning might be the last thing I hear_.

Nervously, she gave a tiny laugh herself, her body tensing up. Getting ready to run, she locked eyes with him.

"Um, what was that you said Malfoy?" She asked him.

"It just occurred to me, this is a dream, well nightmare" he corrected himself, taking a deep breath "This is one trippy dream not like any other I've had with you."

Still nervous but somewhat curious that he dreams about her she took advantage of his damaged state of mind. Who wouldn't?

"You dream about me?" she asked.

"Ginny we are in my dream, obviously I do" Laughing he shook his head, _silly_ _girl_.

"Well what do we normally do in your dreams? Besides shrink, search for a book, and find them," she tossed her head in their direction "doing the dirty?"

Completely calm and feeling better he smirked at her, "Stop acting like a not dreamed up image, you know what we do."

He looked so happy and hopeful she couldn't bring herself to keep him in la la land. She was actually feeling bad for the prick, who earlier declared what Pansy didn't know wouldn't hurt her. This whole thing was so wacked she didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong Weasley?" He asked in the sweetest voice she had ever heard, like he really, truly cared.

She was starting to like subconscious Draco Malfoy and that was bizarreness on top of all the other peculiarness of the situation.

Yesterday, if you would have told her she was going to be shrunk with a Malfoy that thought he was dreaming, she would have laughed but then if you went on to say she was going to like Malfoy in his 'dreams' her laughter would have died and she (being the caring soul she is) would have made sure you'd gotten the medical attention you so needed.

Beginning to question her own sanity she looked at him, a lump forming in her throat. This was above their typical banter and hate for each other, he just witnessed betrayal in one of its worst forms. His mind was refusing to accept it and some how she was caught in the middle of it.

"Draco you are not dreaming" she told him in a quiet, yet firm voice.

He just stared at her. His face not as happy but still completely calm.

"Did you hear me?" she tried again.

He turned to look back at the scene that caused his crazy thoughts and whispered "I have to be, she is obsessed with me, she tells me that she loves me and he… he is my only friend."

Not afraid anymore she walked up to him and placed her hands on his cold cheeks. He gave her an adorable smile, as if to say see this is a dream, this proves it.

She bit her lip almost hating herself for what she was about to do, she slid her thumb to his mouth and pushed on the busted lip she caused earlier. It was just a tiny bit of pressure to remind him that he had bleed, and that it had hurt.

She watched his eyes close as he felt the small amount of pain. His eyes snapped open and she saw understanding in them. It caused the nastiest feeling in her stomach.

"Lets get out of here." He spat in their way.

Not arguing and wondering where they now stood with each other she started to follow him.

"Weasley, what is your take on respect and fear?" His voice was full of its basic Malfoy breed authority, but she didn't feel like he was directing it at her. Plus she was still trying to cope with the whole fact that he kinda had a break down, and now he was pretending it didn't happen.

"I believe they do not mix well" she replied surprised he actually asked her opinion on such a topic.

"Oh my, my, my Blaise! That was absolutely marvelous darling!" Ginny clinched her teeth tight, thinking _that fucking bitch! Whoa, calm down Ginny, why are you getting so involved!_

She saw Draco tense as he slowly turned around at Pansy's horrible voice.

"Come on Draco, the doors that way, screw those bloody idiots, we can figure something else out." she told him.

"I want to hear what they have to say, I need to know… I want…" He broke off not knowing what he wanted but knowing he was going to make himself listen. He looked at Ginny and smirked "I don't need your pity, whore, so you can stop looking at me like that."

Inside he felt like a complete mess, he didn't mean to say that. It had just been craved in his head since he was a baby, to never let someone pity you and fear equaled respect. _Think about that_ he told himself, apparently he's family was wrong about the later so pride was all he had left of that motto. He didn't want her stupid pity.

She stared at him. He thought she was going to give him a tongue lashing and he was prepared. Looking down like she was the one who needed pity, he frowned when her eyes softened even more.

"Draco…" She started in a voice that made him ashamed of his quick crazy thought that this had been a dream.

"STOP" he forced.

"Pansy he doesn't appreciate you, the way a beautiful pure blood witch deserves to be." Blaise's whisper to Pansy was painstakingly loud to the tiny students.

"Oh Blaise, of course I know he treats me like a half blood not worthy of his time, but that's Draco, he is a Malfoy" Pansy said Malfoy as if it was a sacred Gods name.

Ginny glanced at Draco wondering if she always came off as a groupie skank. The look of satisfied disgust on his face ended that question in her head.

"Pansy, baby, what do I have to do to prove myself to you. My… our plan can't work unless you get over him." Blaise's tone did not sound like a lovers to Ginny, more like a strained preschool teachers, that hated kids.

"Oh Blaise, I love it when you call me baby, you really do care about me don't you" Giant Pansy practically purred at him.

_My gawd,_ Ginny thought _What a stupid girl, but what is Blaise up to, huh I wonder if D...Malfoy often goes insane, because if he freaks out again I am sooo leaving him to wonder around thinking he's dreaming... well maybe._

"Yes Pansy Doll, I do and unlike Malfoy" O_h such venom_ Ginny thought while listening to Blaise "I will admit it and I need you"

"Need me"_ Pansy Doll_ purred again causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

"So it's all clear right, sweet, you just do your part and I will take care of the rest." Blaise murmured to her.

Ginny looked at Draco to see if he had any clue to what all this was about. Draco turned to her at the same time and shrugged answering her silent question. _Creepy, since when could he get me like that._

Draco shook his head "This is starting to freak me out..." Ginny nodded that she agreed "What the hell could they be talking about, what plan?"

"Oh yeah pshhh, that's totally what's freaking me out too" she said a bit to loud nodding a bit to much,_ not you and me and oh whatever_ she finished pathetically to herself.

"Ok, Blaise poo, I wuv you" Pansy finished with a hair standing up, not so cute, piggie-giggle-screech-thing.

"We will go over your part again, but you need to act normal until. So go find Draco, I have to do a few things. I'll catch up with you in a little while ok, sweet heart?" Blaise told her as he started walking towards the door.

"Blaise Baby?" Pansy breathed out.

Draco looked at Blaise's huge face flash to annoyance which didn't match his sickening sweet voice, "Yes Pansy Doll?"

"Are you sure killing him is the only way"

* * *

That was fun, I forgot how awesome writing fanfictions could be!

Love Kay


	8. Absolutely Perfect

Draco closed his eyes.

_Killing him… Kill me?_

He looked up at his giant, former best friend and then towards Pansy. He didn't understand. Of course he wasn't in leave of his mind anymore. He knew what they were saying. He comprehended the words, but he didn't get why or what they would get from his death.

Were they seriously plotting to kill him? As a fellow Slytherin, plotting and scheming was just as vigorous in his blood as theirs, but this? Never had he expected his death to come from them.

_I suppose that's what all betrayed think prior to their doom_.

He looked at Ginny who seemed to be as stunned as he was.

"I guess you could say that door saved your life Malfoy." She whispered.

"Yes, I suppose you could." He mumbled.

"Pansy, sweet lady love, I am not sure why you have asked that. We have talked this over. I have explained to you why it is of dire importance he is gone." Blaise basically spat at her, just barely keeping enough charm.

"I know, but can't Mr. Malfoy just think he is dead. Wouldn't that be just the same?" She pouted sticking her bottom lip out. Then squealed "Oh and then ones you have ridden the world of those two horrible parents we could keep him in the cellar!"

He turned to face her, no smile, no fake charm, no irritation just simply stated "Pansy, you know I have plans for the dungeons. You also know how Blood Inherence works."

"Of course, but its huge. There is room for _her…_ and him." She looked disgusted when she spoke the pronoun, as if it caused stomach acid to rise in Pansy's mouth. "With the right potion he could be legally dead during the test but living still."

"I will only say this one more time. I am fond of her, she will be placed there alone..." He walked towards Pansy. His steps were swift and quiet.

The giant girl started to back up a little as she was putting her robe back on, slightly scared.

"…If you keep making these ridiculous requests to spare him, I will begin to think you don't want this. If that's the case then it will lead me to believe you are not a partner, making you an enemy. Do you want to be my enemy?"

Ginny could no longer see his face, but his voice alone sent chills through her entire body, like a dementor. Her heart stopped and then hammered in her chest. His speech was not directed toward her, yet she felt her very own life was in danger.

Via Pansy's face, his speech had the same effect on her, multiplied by ten.

Draco looked at Ginny.

He knew that she was the _her_ they talked about.

As Blaise's best friend growing up he knew Ginny was the only girl that Blaise was _fond_ of. The only girl he watched. The only girl's schedule he learned. The only girl he would accidently run into. The only girl he would have.

Draco decided to keep that to himself though. _Why freak her out even more?_

"Of course I am your friend. How silly I am. I do want him to die. I am so sorry baby." Pansy squawked. Then with a very ugly pout she whined "Why do you get a play thing and I don't?"

"Because the play thing you want has to be dead." He whispered, his words sounding like poison and left the room.

Draco turned to Ginny.

"Well, Malfoy, call me crazy but I have a feeling Pansy isn't going to help us much. Still want to try and get her attention?" She asked.

"Apperently not." He replied.

Ginny didn't know what to do or say. She watched Draco walk back towards the door to exit the room. Following him she was trying to think up a plan. _Why the hell did we shrink? How do we get back? Where do we go from here? Why do they want Malfoy and his family dead? Why do I really even care about that last one? I do, but why?_

As they slid out from under the door, they walked over to the edge the hall and Draco sat down. Ginny followed suit. _So my dear friend wants me dead and to hold Ginny hostage?_ _My, this is fucking marvelous ._He thought.

He looked over at the red head that had no idea she was also saved by the door.

"Do you believe in coincident?" he asked.

She looked slightly surprised and seemed to think for a moment.

"Yes to a point also no to a point."

Rolling his eyes he snarled

"You do or you don't Weasley."

"Oh do shut up Malfoy! The world is not so black and white! Think about it, I believe that if two friends meet up at book store, then it just happened to be coincident. Now if a whole group of friends meet up on accident there will probably be a new release out and it was no coincident. There is a reason for it. Or if a class fails the same test answering different questions wrong it is coincident, but if they miss all the same questions it is not."

Draco looked at her. She certainly was more than he expected her to be. He grabbed her chin and moved her face closer to his.

Forgetting everything that was going on, that they are small, that there is a plot for his murder, that she is a Weasley, that he is a Malfoy, he searched.

He didn't know why he just wanted to look at her. He wanted to see into her thoughts.

For a split second she thought he was trying to kiss her but he didn't. He just stared in her eyes. She stared back. Both silent and both forgetting about the rest of the world.

She watched his gray orbs search hers, his lashes were dark for a blonde. They framed his eyes beautifully.

She took her eyes from his and examined his face.

He wasn't scowling, looking disgusted by her presence, or mocking her, for the first time she saw how absolutely perfect he was.

He wasn't just that cute boy. He wasn't merely just another attractive ass hole.

He literally had the face of an angel.

He was perfect.

No blemish, no freckles, no wrinkles, and by no means did he have a baby face. He looked perfectly chiseled from ivory itself by God himself.

She glanced back at his eyes and noticed that he too was searching her face for fault.

She wanted him to stop. No way could she even be compared to his looks. Never had she been so insecure. Never had she noticed how incredible out of her league he was. Never had it mattered. Never had she hated the few freckles that speckled her nose and cheeks.

He removed his hand and leaned his back against the wall. Looking at her her.

"Ginny Weasley you are…" Draco stopped because she tilted her head down.

She was waiting for his report on how he noticed she was quite ugly paralleled to him.

"Will you please look at me?" His voice was tender.

Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly did as he asked. Not sure what was happening but knowing something had just changed between them. Feeling very nervous, she waited.

"Thank you." he whispered, then slowly and just as quiet he started over "Ginny Weasley everything about you is beautiful beyond words."

She was slightly ashamed that his words made her heart speed, she felt as if she was floating. She let a small smile touch her lips. _He thinks I am beautiful? He didn't say sexy or hot piece of ass. He said beautiful beyond words._

Draco watched her little smile. He felt his heart expand. _How did she happen? How did she grow into such a magnificent lady? How anyone with such a face and body could exist was a mystery._

"Right, people want you dead on top of us being tiny…" she said blushing, remembering the world once more, "So new plan? Or back to the book?"


End file.
